


agatha playlist :)

by justhereforagatha



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Not a fic, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhereforagatha/pseuds/justhereforagatha
Summary: this isn't a fic lmao just my agatha playlist bc y'all hate on her too much shakdnqk.





	agatha playlist :)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if u wanted to read some agatha fanfic but my girls asexual have a playlist instead ejdnsmsms

[here's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4LYSET9yvwHgwChyP8qjVi?si=QKYfLqftSbO2j-low2VW6g) the playlist on spotify!

if anyone wants me to make a version on youtube/anywhere else just tell me I'm up to it sjdnsksnslq

**Author's Note:**

> give me feedback y'all!! pls beat me up I don't need my criticism to be constructive just give it to me
> 
> tell me about any songs that you think I should add in the comments and I'll listen to them!!


End file.
